The present invention is based on an electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valve. Numerous fuel injection valves are already known (from European Patent 0 348 786, for example) which have an electrical connecting plug by means of which the electrical contacting of a magnet coil, and therefore its excitation, takes place. Contacting per se takes place by means of metallic contact pins which extend from the magnet coil to the actual connecting plug and which are largely extrusion-coated with plastic. The extrusion coating then encloses the valve housing, at least partially.
The connection between the plastic extrusion coating and the contact pins and the valve housing is not pressure-tight. It is, rather, the case that extremely fine capillary gaps are formed after the extrusion coating due to the shrinkage behavior of the plastic and these capillary gaps represent a connection between the coil space and the external surroundings.
During operation of the internal combustion engine and of the fuel injection valve, the coil space of the magnet coil is heated. A compensatory volume flow takes place between the heated, expanding air within the valve and the atmosphere surrounding the valve. If the valve is cooled down from the warm operating condition, ambient air is induced into the coil space via the capillary gaps between the plastic extrusion coating, on the one hand, and the contact pins and valve housing, on the other; the inside of the valve "breathes". If the cooling of the injection valve takes place due to spray water or if spray water is present at the capillaries during cooling, the fluid is sucked into the valve, in particular into the coil space. The result is corrosion on the contact pins and the coil wire. This can lead to destruction of the coil wire.